


F*#k!

by willowwing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yoochun swears it does funny things to Jae's insides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*#k!

There was no such thing as privacy in the SM dorms. They all knew it and accepted it. You did things with an audience or not at all. You shared food, TVs, couches, beds, clothes, friends, dreams and nightmares. It was expected that your bandmates knew everything about you, but there were certain things—special things—that Jaejoong was unwilling to share.

Did that make him wrong?

SM might say, "Yes," but Jaejoong didn't think they'd want to know anyway....

~~~~~

Yoochun twisted the controller in his hands, rising from the couch as if the actual elevation of the piece of molded plastic would influence the speed at which his starship would maneuver around Junsu's. Because, let's face it, height was really the only advantage he had against Junsu when it came to video games.

"Ha! I've got you!" Junsu out-maneuvered him, his ridiculously gorgeous ass still firmly placed on the well-worn couch.

Jaejoong reached over from his observation perch, balanced on the back of the couch, and ran the nail of his finger up the exposed skin of Yoochun's side.

Yoochun flinched, cursing his ticklish nature—a definite disadvantage in dorm culture.

During the next intense battle, Jae did it again. Yoochun couldn't seem to help physically positioning the controller by raising his arms, which hiked up his T-shirt leaving a vulnerable strip of skin just begging to be teased.

"Fuck, Jae! Quit it." Yoochun jerked away, moving to the other side of Junsu.

Jae smiled, rubbing the screen of the phone in his hand.

Junsu narrowed his eyes, his gaze darting from the phone to Jae's face to Yoochun. Jae blushed, quickly slipping the phone in his pocket.

Yoochun cheered, Junsu's momentary loss of focus distracting him long enough for Yoochun to win a rare battle.

This time Junsu really did glare at Jae, who shrugged innocently. "I'll see you at dinner." He smiled, walking away with his hand in his pocket clutching his phone.

~~~~~

It was late. 

Most of the staff had left. 

Practice was officially over, but the members of DBSK had stayed in the studio to work through the choreography of their latest single one more time... or a dozen more times—whatever it took to make it flawless.

Yoochun forced his feet to move, his arms to extend. _Why was it necessary to dance to be able to sing?_ Junsu snapped his upper body, performing a sensual undulation that shouldn't be humanly possible, at least after ten hours of grueling, physically demanding training. "Fuck," Yoochun exhaled the word, trying to focus his mind. He could do this. He had to do this. He squared his shoulders and untangled his feet. He should only have two, right? Had he somehow grown more feet that were tripping over each other? "Fuck," he repeated, taking a deep breath and concentrating. Two more successful singles, and he could send tickets for his mom and Yoohwan to return to Korea. He could do this.

Jae's hand slipped into the pocket of his loose pants, fingering his phone.

Junsu caught Jae's eyes in the mirror, disapproval oozing from the set of his brows.

Jae smiled his sunniest "I haven't a clue what you are mad about" smile and spun away from the mirror.

~~~~~

Jae slipped into the bedroom he shared with Yoochun. His soulmate was propped up on pillows in his bed, headphones on, pad against his knees as he scribbled out the music in his head.

Jae stopped, absorbing the energy that Yoochun radiated when he was creating. Jae swore he could see a glow—an aura around Yoochun that somehow connected directly with Jae's heart. He swallowed. He should probably feel guilty about his secret stalking of Yoochun. He was the one that had added "Soulmate Couple" to the list of possible pairing names, deleting anything else from the list under Jaechun that made any sense at all. When their manager had announced the official couple names, Jae had beamed until YooMin had been labeled the "Kiss Couple". Changmin would rather kiss a pig than a guy, but it still rankled that he was paired with Yoochun under the heading "Kiss Couple".

Jae watched as Yoochun chewed on his bottom lip, making it redder than it usually was. Unconsciously he licked his lips, desperately wanting to know how Yoochun's lips tasted. In his mind, he stalked across their room and gripped Yoochun's face, tipping it up to lick and suck at that tempting lip. He pictured the surprise in Yoochun's eyes melting into desire as he rolled Jae beneath him, taking control of the kiss. And like all of Jae's fantasies, the passion would grow until Yoochun lost control, claiming Jae's body as he whispered obscenities in his ear.

Jae's eyes slipped shut, his hand unconsciously adjusting the raging hard-on in his jeans. He bit his lip and whimpered as his palm pressed against his cock, the echo of Yoochun's deep, "Fuck, Jae..." resonating in his imagination. He pressed again, having to consciously hold back a groan. He needed a place to relieve his problem, and his bed was annoyingly and tantalizingly too close to Yoochun.

Quietly, he slipped back through the door and headed to the bathroom.

~~~~~

Jae's first clue should have been Junsu cheerfully volunteering to retrieve Jae's bag from the van, but the makeup noona was scolding him about drinking and the drying effect alcohol had on his skin. She was brandishing a bottle in her hand like a sword about to do battle against the imperfections of his skin, and he desperately wanted his makeup kit buried at the bottom of his bag. The last time he'd let someone use random skin care products on his face, he'd had a breakout that had him hiding in his room for weeks.

Junsu skipped into the dressing room, dropping the overloaded bag into Jae's lap. "Here you go, hyung."

Jae had actually thanked him—the memory made him frown.

Now, four hours later, Junsu dangled Jae's phone between his fingers, swinging it back and forth like a metronome—a metronome of doom. Jae vaguely recalled some story he'd been forced to read in a world literature class about a pendulum with a killing edge swinging ever closer to a trapped victim. Suddenly he could relate.

"I don't know what you mean?" Jae tried for clueless. It usually worked. No one expected a brain with a face as pretty as his.

Junsu raised one eyebrow, lips pursed.

Junsu wasn't _everyone_.

Jae cursed. "What do you want?" He didn't need to add, "to keep quiet." They both knew what he meant.

"I know what you are doing with it." Junsu flipped the phone into the air, catching it easily.

Jae blushed.

"What do you think Yoochun would think if he knew?" Junsu speculated.

Jae shivered. He'd asked himself the same question a million times. On good days, he pictured Yoochun ravishing him within an inch of consciousness and making all his fantasies come true. On bad days, he imagined Yoochun not being able to stand being in the same room with him and DBSK disbanding—a risk he couldn't afford to take. "Come on, Su-ah. I'll erase them. Promise."

Junsu let out an exasperated huff. "No you won't, and even if you erase them off your phone, I bet you have a back up on your computer." The widening of Jae's eyes gave him away, and Junsu smiled. He loved being right.

Jae tried a different tack, appealing to Junsu's friendship with Yoochun. "It won't just hurt me, it will hurt Yoochun... and DBSK. We're really taking off. You don't want to risk that, do you?" A secondary appeal to Junsu's ambition couldn't hurt.

Junsu contemplated that for a minute. "It is still wrong."

"I know." Jae dropped his eyes. He really did know it was wrong, but he simply couldn't help it. When Yoochun cursed, rough and deep, it did things to Jae's insides that couldn't be undone.

Junsu flipped the phone to Jae, who clutched it tightly to his chest. "You have to promise to erase them and quit recording him."

Jae nodded.

Almost...   
_almost..._  
...meaning it.

~~~~~  
Seven years later  
~~~~~

 _Trick or treats oh please don't even try  
To pull my head down your way  
Brand new person. A man?  
So _fuck off _no more talk_

Jae shivered, gripping the headphones as Yoochun recorded the last tracks of "Mission" for the _In Heaven_ album. Jae's eyes met Junsu's. So many years of secrets, but Junsu had kept his. For that he was grateful.

For his part, Jae had kept his word. He'd erased his recordings of Yoochun cursing, switching instead to cultivating a drinking partnership that resulted in many hours of late night cursing that fed his need.

"How'd that sound?" Yoochun's question through the headphones snapped Jae out of his musings.

"Great! Let's celebrate!" Jae answered with a smile.

Junsu shook his head. A Jaechun celebration meant 26 bottles of soju and a 24 hour hangover. No thank you. "Have fun." He waved them out the door. He could have the final mastered in an hour without the two of them looking over his shoulder.

Pausing, he fingered his phone. They'd all been through so much... and survived... didn't they....

Without over-thinking it, he sent a text to Yoochun.

~~~~~

Jae gasped as Yoochun's finger nail traced a ticklish trail down his side. "Quit that." He squirmed.

"You used to do it to me all the time," Yoochun countered, teasing a different patch of bare skin. There was no shortage since Jae preferred T-shirts one size too small.

"We were trainees!"

"Is there a time limit on retaliation?" Yoochun blew a warm stream of air over Jae's neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body.

"Chunnie-ah...!" Jae whined, curling away before Yoochun could notice that goosebumps weren't the only effect his teasing was having on Jae's body.

Yoochun scooted closer in the booth on the empty upper level of Bum's Story. "What, JaeJae?," he whispered, dark and low directly into Jae's ear. "Maybe you should curse at me. It always seemed to stop you."

Jae froze, trapped in the corner of the booth by the wall, the table, and the heat of Yoochun's body. "I...."

Yoochun's arms completed the cage, bracing against the wall on either side of Jaejoong's shoulders. "I find it's most effective in English." His lips brushed Jae's ear. "Fuck." 

The expulsion of air made Jae whimper. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Fuck, Jae! Don't." Yoochun's tongue barely touched the shell of Jae's ear. "Fuck. Stop."

Jae swallowed.

Yoochun pressed closer, and Jae could feel him, hard against his hip. His eyes flew open, scared... thrilled... terrified... trapped... hopeful.

Yoochun's eyes danced with a golden fire that Jae had only ever imagined in his dreams. Like a flower seeking the warmth of a sunbeam, he turned out of the corner, opening himself to Yoochun. The corner's of Yoochun's mouth curved up ever so slightly and he raised his hand to caress Jae's neck, his fingers threading into his hair to cradle the back of his head. "Or maybe that should be, 'Fuck don't stop.'"

Jae exhaled sharply, unable to draw more air into his lungs. His head spun from lack of oxygen. He was convinced that they'd drunk so much that he'd passed out, but he wasn't about to pass up a chance to kiss Yoochun even in a drunken hallucination. "Oh, fuck me, please...." he whispered.

"I like that one even better." Yoochun kissed him with smiling lips, and Jae immediately decided it was the best possible way to be kissed.


End file.
